Broken hearts are meant to be fixed
by Just an ordinary wallflower
Summary: Kushi Hana is the new girl in Konoha, she befriends Naruto and Gaara. Gaara starts falling in love with her but theres a little problem, Kushi can't fall in love since her heart has been broken. It will be up to Gaara to help fix her broken heart. Warning: Lemons, and Gaara will be OOC just a little, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping, a beautiful day in the city if Konoha. Just like everyday, it's always perfect here, well the weather and the landscape but everything at Konoha is far from perfect. Here at Konoha everyone has at least one problem. There's Naruto, always being bullied, he's always smiling as if everything is all right but he is really hurting inside. There's Sakura who dates any hot guy that asks her just so she can get Sasuke jealous. Then Sasuke who's the man slut, sleeps around with any girl just to make Sakura jealous, weird right? Shikimaru is so lazy but is the smartest guy in the world but everyone makes fun of him 'cause they think he's stupid. You get the idea we all have this weird thing, and I am one of them, I refuse to fall in love so I just sleep around not caring who its with. I do get crushes but I never fall in love with them, if I feel like I'm going to fall in love I just break up with them. I know it's harsh but that's the sacrifice I have to not have my heart broken. I started this thing in the beginning of high school after Tagi broke my heart. He was my boyfriend but he broke up with me because I was too depressing, after that I snapped. That was the twelfth guy who broke up with me because of that so I just stopped falling in love, unless he was fictional. Some girls can relate but none of my friends can or my parents.

Now the thing about Naruto and the other people is only an assumption, I'm the new girl here. I use to live at Tani, we were near an ocean and the village was nice and quiet. But a slight incident that I caused made my parents think about leaving Tani. I was pretty upset at first but now I'm OK with it; I don't have to see Tagi anymore. I haven't gone to school yet but I did have a tour of the place. I mostly saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, and what I saw was that description. I like Naruto he seems like he would be an amazing friend but Sakura is too much of whore and Sasuke is also the same. Also they are both very annoying and pick on Naruto, but Naruto is so sweet. I would've talked to him but my parents were right there and I was wearing my stupid prep clothes, don't want to introduce myself as someone I'm not and my parents wouldn't allow it. Naruto isn't the type of guy my parents would approve of. Naruto is like me, piercings on the cartilage but he has two I have it all the way around my ear, he also has them on his eyebrow and on his lip. He had on a Papa Roach T-shirt and red and black plaid skinny jeans with combat boots and a black sweatband on his wrist. He was cute but not the type of guy I'd sleep with, more like cute as if he was my close brother. (Not the incest type of way, noted for you dirty minded people.) Sasuke and Sakura not so much like Naruto, they're not prep's but they're close.

Now today I was my first day at school, my teacher was Kakashi sensei

"Ok class this is our new student Kushi Hanna, she's from Tani" I stared down at my black combat shoes feeling my face heat up. Everyone's eyes were on me and I didn't like it, I wasn't abnormal. Other girls have their hair pink, but mine has purple tips at the end and wasn't like Sakura's all bubblegum pink and perfect. Mine was a pale pink and made me look more punk than preppy since I had pale white skin and black eyes, then there's the clothes. I had on a black tank tops that was flowy at the bottom and had the word 'LOVE' in bones and roses, I had black skinny jeans with zippers zigzagging all over my pants. My makeup was only black eyeliner; I didn't want my parents wondering why I wasn't wearing the preppy clothes.

I waved my hand to everyone "You can take a seat in the back next to Gaara, Gaara please raise your hand so Kushi knows who you are." I wanted to just say its ok but the guy in back raised his hand so it would've been a waste of breathe. I walked over to the back where the guy still had his hand up. I placed a smile on my face, this guy was way hotter than Naruto was. He had crimson red hair, pale skin black eyeliner covered around his eyes, which made his sea foam eyes brighter, he wore an England flag shirt with black skinny jeans with hi-tops.

"You can put your hand down you know" he placed his hand down and sighed, I took my spot next to him "hi" he looked up at me

"What?" I frowned at him

"No need to be hostile, just trying to be friendly."

"I don't have friends, only one, one is just enough" I sighed 'what's this dude's problem?'

"Ok whatever you say." I looked up at the board writing down what was on the board.

It was lunchtime; I decided to eat my lunch not in the cafeteria but outside. I found a nice tree that gave allot of shade. So I sat there eating my bento box with peace and music. I blasted 'Bleed it out' by Linkin Park on my IPod, I felt a presence near me, I looked up and saw Naruto. I smiled at him and waved

"Hey" he blushed and scratched his head

"You mind if I sit next to you? Thought you might want someone to eat with." I nodded my head

"I'd love it if you sat next to me" he gave me a big toothy grin

"Great" he immediately sat next to me and we started talking. I was completely right we do have a lot of things in common. We love the same music and have the same favorite hobbies we would've continued our conversation but we got interrupted.

"Naruto where were you?"

"Here" I looked up 'Gaara what's he doing here?'

"You could've told me, I was looking everywhere for you." Naruto scratched his neck

"He he sorry, but you know Kushi doesn't have any friends and so I thought about sitting next to her." Gaara glared at me

"Sorry Gaara, not like I asked him or anything." He sighed and sat next to Naruto.

"Sorry about Gaara Kushi, he's really not a bad guy, he just doesn't have any friends and I'm his only friend he has. Oh did you have any friends back home?" I shook my head

"I had friends that I could talk to but none of them were real friends so nobody back home would miss me."

"Oh I'm sorry, you know it was the same with Gaara but he didn't even have a single friend." Gaara sighed

"Don't make it sound tragic Naruto"

"Why not wasn't it bad? Not having anyone at all?" he shrugged

"I got use to it." I shook my head

"So why'd you leave Tani? That's like the most peaceful place ever!" I bite my lower lip

"Just some incident I made caused my parents to be so embarrassed that they wanted to move away."

"What was it?" Gaara looked at me, also intrigued but I didn't want to tell them, not yet. I wanted some friends and if I told them what happened they'd probably would be disgusted of me and stop talking to me.

"Well we just met I wont tell you yet, but it was some guy back home who use to be my boyfriend. He broke up with me and I just…" I trailed off staring at the ground remembering what had happened that day. I could still smell my own blood oozing out of me. The screams of my terrified younger cousin Youi, she was only five, she didn't need to witness this horrible scene.

"Hey Kushi! You alright?" I looked up at Naruto who was staring at me worried, I gave him a smile reassuring I was.

"Yeah, sorry dazed off thinking about my younger cousin" Naruto's face lit up

"Oh and how old is she?"

"She's five years old" disappointment spread across his face, I laughed so hard my sides began to hurt.

"It's Ok Naruto" he sighed

"No one is ever going to go out with me or say they love me." I thought about Hinata and how she would usually try and speak to Naruto, but she was so shy it was so cute. I knew she was in love, I know the look, I had that look. But Naruto could love her back if he would smarten up!

"What about Hinata?" his face redden and started nervously laughing

"Oh her…well um…she is amazing…just she's in the Hyuga family and…she wont ever like me."

"You should at least try" the bell rang, lunchtime was over, I had two more free periods so I stayed here.

"Where's your next class Kushi?" asked Naruto

"I have free period for the next two classes." Naruto groaned

"Lucky! I only got one! You gonna stay with her Gaara?" Gaara looked unsettled but nodded. I was surprised I was thinking that maybe he wouldn't stay. No matters he wants to stay. But after Naruto left I have to admit it got pretty awkward afterwards so I just got out my drawing book and my mechanical pencil and started drawing. Gaara looked over at me intrigued

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing" I held up my drawing book

"May I look?" I nodded my head and past it to him. He started looking inside and his eyes would widen, amazed over how realistic my drawings look. "These are amazing Kushi." I blushed

"Thanks, I would always be stuck in my room because we always had a guest and I would past the time drawing how I felt." Gaara looked at me as if it was the first time he saw me.

"But they're all sad"

"I didn't say I had an amazing childhood, my parents are rich, snobby, and make me wear shit I don't want to wear. I always get to school at least ten minutes earlier just so I can change into these clothes." Gaara smirked

"May I see these horrible clothes?" I took them out; it was an Aeropastle pink t-shirt with a pink plaid skirt and some church shoes. "Wow that is horrible" he started laughing'

"Shut up" I started laughing with him. "I like you laugh" Gaara immediately started blushing and mumbled thanks. It was back to quietness then "So you're only friends with Naruto?"

"Yeah"

"How come?"

"He's just like me, he never had friends, everyone hated him, ignored him because he was different. Naruto is an orphan and grew up with no one to help him. In my village everyone hated me, including my dad, my mother died giving birth to me, my uncle Yashamaru tried to kill me when I was around five. I started to be distant and heartless since, until I came here with my brother and sister." I felt sorry for Gaara, such a horrible childhood for someone so young but is now a teenager, probably the same age as me, seventeen.

"I'm sorry if I was there at that village I would stick up for you." Gaara's eyes went wide

"Why? You don't even know me."

"Yeah but you seem really cool" he smiled and I smiled back "so can I be your friend?"

"Uh…sure" I gave him a hug and I felt his body tense up

"What? Never been hugged?" he shook his head, I sighed "there is going to be a lot of work with you." Soon our first period ended and Naruto came out

"Hey guys! I'm back" we both smiled at your super active hyper friend. He sat next to me so I was in between Naruto and Gaara, we began talking about our day and I realized that school ended ten minutes ago

"shit I have to go!" I got up and tried to go in the school but the doors were locked "shit!" I mumbled under my breath. I went back to the tree where the guys were still there. "Uh can I go over to one of your houses to get changed?"

"Yeah you can come over" Gaara said, Naruto was shocked and so was I, I didn't think he would say yes. I said thanks and hopped in his car.

"Thank you so much Gaara!" I was dressed in my preppy clothes my parents make me wear

"Your welcome" Gaara looked me up and down "you look weird with those clothes." I laughed

"Yeah, that's why I don't wear them" I sighed "thanks for letting me change I'll get going." I didn't want him to drive me, my parents would freak out so I just walked home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home" I could hear the _click-clack_ on the hardwood steps. My mother always wore her high heels no matter where she is, even if there isn't a guest over she'll still wear them. Its weird and I hate the noise, but if I'm doing something she doesn't want me to do I know if she's near. My mother came down stairs and greeted me in a big hug.

"Hello honey! You had a nice day at your first day of school? Made any friends?" I shook my head "Aw I'm sorry well maybe you will soon, oh you should try being friends with Sakura, she's a fine young lady." I mentally rolled my eyes, young lady my butt. "Now your dad is at work and I have a meeting, order whatever you want." I nodded my head I was use to this, my mother never cooked we usually had my maid do it but she hasn't arrived yet. So it was time for me to go out. I got myself a new pair of clothes I choose shorts with black leggings underneath, a white cami with diamonds scattered on the top and black combat boots. I got my helmet, hopped on my motorcycle and went to Gaara's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A/N: Thank you guys for reading my story anyways I'm sorry if I'll take long for updating 'cause I have school and other stories, so anyways enjoy!

Instead of going to Gaara's house I bumped into Naruto, I was on my motorcycle and Naruto was in his car and we ended up going to dinner with each other instead. We went to a ramen shop since it was Naruto's favorite food, I ordered a shrimp ramen and Naruto got some ramen with barbeque pork in it. I looked over at Naruto who was stuffing his face with ramen

"Hey Naruto how come your friends with Sakura?" Naruto swallowed his food

"Huh why wouldn't I?"

"Well she's always picking on you and being such a bitch towards you, I don't understand."

"Well yeah she hits me a lot and makes fun of me, but not every friend in the world is perfect. Sakura is great when you get to know her, and she isn't as preppy and girly as you would think. She's pretty amazing" I scrunched up my face

"Ok if you say so"

"You should hang out with her sometime." I rolled my eyes

"No way in hell Naruto"

"Aw come on! She isn't bad you don't even know her."

"No, but I have seen how she acts like whore just to get Sasuke's attention and it's sick! She doesn't even sleep around she's just a tease and its disgraceful." Naruto sighed

"Fine don't like her I was just trying to help" I smiled at Naruto, he's so sweet and kind towards everyone. I wish I could be like him.

"Ok I'll try hanging out with her, but one day!" Naruto cheered and continued stuffing his face, I laughed.

"Well, well lookie here I didn't expect Naruto to be here." Naruto started laughing

"Oh Shikimaru you know I'm always here." Both boys laughed

"So Naruto who's the cutie?" Naruto looked around the shop

"What cutie?" Shikimaru groaned and turned to me

"Hey I'm Shikimaru Nara, what's your name?" I started blushing bright red, Shikimaru was really cute and he thinks I'm cute.

"My name is Kushi Hana I just moved here from Tani"

"Thought you moved here I would notice someone as cute as you."

"Whoa Shikimaru when did you get so smooth?" Shikimaru growled

"What do you mean when? I've always been smooth, I just never liked any of these crazy neurotic girls."

"You mean like Ino?" Shikimaru laughed

"Exactly but anyways whats been going on at school? Haven't been there in awhile."

"Yeah you're so lucky you got out early" I cocked my head to the side

"How?"

"Shikimaru may not look like it but he's really smart." Shikimaru's eyebrow twitched

"You should watch what you say kid."

"Hey I aint a kid I'm the same age as you!" Shikimaru sighed

"Ugh what a drag I just wanted to get some ramen and I get in a fight with Naruto. What a pain" he sighed again "so Kushi wanna hang out sometime?" I nodded my head

"Yeah sounds great." He winked at me and walked off

"Hey I thought you were going to eat something?"

"Yeah well I changed my mind, I'll eat somewhere else. See ya Naruto, Kushi" Shikimaru left

"He's cute" Naruto pretended to gag

"Come on don't tell me you would be in to that guy." I shrugged

"I could, but don't worry I wont be falling in love with him."

"Good he's not the type to fall in love with someone anyways, he's so lazy I doubt he would ever be good in a relationship." I cocked my head but let it go, I went back to eating my ramen.

"Hey guys I'm back!"

I didn't hear any click-clacks of my mother's heels or the typing of a laptop from my dad. I at least thought he would be back; I walked upstairs hearing a squeak of a bed. I went past my parent's room hearing moans from the bedroom, I sighed. We just got here and already my parents are having an affair, I walked to my room quietly and didn't change out of these crappy clothes. When my parents were doing stuff like this I find it best to pretend I don't exist. I

t was dark and I searched for my bed. I crawled in but I couldn't go to sleep, good thing I always had my IPod with me. I turned it on and played 'The Ghost of You' by 'My Chemical Romance' my eyes started to slowly close and I fell asleep.

I woke up and found my dad still here and my mother not home. I saw my dad downstairs eating some cereal

"Hey dad" he looked up at me smiling

"Hey there sweetie had a good sleep?" I looked away scratching my arm awkwardly. I snuck a glance over at my dad, his face looked angry

"I thought you were coming home late." I shook my head

"I just went out to dinner, not a party"

"You going to tell your mother?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know maybe but why would it matter? All you two do is sleep around with anyone anyways so it wouldn't hurt her, she already knows you cheat."

"Yeah but it was Chidori" my eyes widened and I stared at my dad, Chidori was our housemaid. She stayed with us, took care of me when my parents wouldn't, we left her behind because my mother cant stand being with the help while traveling.

"Oh so mother would get mad about that now wont she" father glared at me.

"Yeah she will and we don't want her losing it do we?" I rolled my eyes

"Like I care" my dad growled at me and punched me in the jaw, there was a cracking noise when his fist collided with my face. Blood came up and I started to cough it up, I dropped to my knees and he laughed while kicking me in the ribs.

"You're pathetic! Why cant you just die!" tears were falling from my eyes I tried to stop him but I couldn't "DIE! DIE! DIE!" the doorknob started to rattle and the door opened making my father stop kicking me. It was Chidori, she didn't look up yet so my father kicked me one last time to get me out of her view.

"Hello darling!" while he was distracted I got up, despite the pain I was in and went up to my room. I grabbed all the stuff I needed and packed it into a suitcase, I stormed downstairs. My father and Chidori looked up, my father glared at me

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I need to get away for awhile, tell mom I'll be back soon. I just need to clear my head" Chidori rested a hand on my shoulder

"I'm sorry to hear that Kushi I was hoping to catch up with you" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah right you just wanted to play catch up with my father." I left her speechless and stormed out of the house. I went to my truck and put my suitcase in the backseat. I pulled out of my house's driveway, now the question was, where will I stay?

A/N: Sorry if that wasn't good or too short I kind of have writers block, hope it'll go away right. Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
